Scattered Moments
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Reikuri and Beruyumi.
1. Reikuri - Cupcakes

**Hey its Willow again! This is going to be a collection of drabbles for Reikuri (Reiner x Krista) and Beruyumi (Bertholdt x Ymir). If you guys hate this ship, then don't read this. I will respect your OTPs if you respect mine. So please, I don't want ANY shipping war here.**

**I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC**

**Disclaimer: I will only say it once. I do not own anything related to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cupcakes<strong>_

_**Reikuri**_

As soon as Reiner opened his door to his apartment, a loud music can be heard from the kitchen. She must have been singing again. A small smile appearing on his lips. He made his way towards the kitchen and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

She's baking a cake.

Well technically that not the reason Reiner is shocked. Krista was dancing while baking. Like a magnet, his eyes are drawn to his wife's ass. Her hips swaying to the music as she dance. And plus she is wearing really short shorts.

Krista was so concentrated in decorating the cake with butter cream, when suddenly; someone wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

On instinct, she screamed and turned, spraying some butter cream on Reiner's face.

"You scared me!" Krista exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart hopping to slow her heartbeat.

Reiner was laughing so hard that he didn't even hear what Krista had just said. The look on Krista's face was priceless. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and mouth hanging open. By that time, Reiner had already stopped laughing but he still had that goofy grin plastered on his face.

"First you scared me and now, you're laughing at me?" Krista continued. "If only you could see your face, it's stained with butter cream. Now that's funny."

"Oh really?" Reiner questioned, smirking.

Krista blinked a few times. Why the sudden mood change? Only then, she realized both of Reiner's hands are still placed on her hips. She could feel the sudden warmth on her cheeks. Her knees felt weak.

"Yes, your face is stained with butter cream. Here…" Krista whispered softly, pulling him closer to her and stood on her toes. By this time she is already cursing at herself for being too short. But then again, Reiner is mostly taller than all the guys she had met – except for Bertholdt and some other guy.

With her right hand, she pulled Reiner close to her and slowly licked the butter cream on his left cheek. Reiner inhaled sharply.

"There's even some here," she whispered, turning to lick the butter cream on his right cheek. "Here… Here…"

This continued on which felt for hours to Reiner. That is until Krista sealed her lips with his. He kissed her gently, as though he' afraid he might break Krista – and disappear into dust.

Shivers travel all the way down her spine in waves, over and over again as his tongue touches Krista's and their kiss deepens. Reiner lifted her on top of the counter so that they are on the same eye level.

Krista unbuttoned his shirt and removes them, as he leaves a trail of kisses on her jaw and neck. "Wait… my cupcakes…in the oven," she said breathing heavily.

"Let them be," he mumbled on her neck.

"But –"

"Let them be."

"But the smoke alarm –"

"Don't move," was all he said.

Krista sat there as she fiddled with her thumbs while watching Reiner turned off the switch to the oven. She was supposed to bring the cupcakes to their neighbour's small party that night.

But soon her thoughts disappeared, as they continued their activities.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? By the way, I have never been kissed by a guy before… so I don't know how it feels to be kissed.<strong>

**So anyway, since they aren't much of Reikuri and Beruyumi in FanFiction, I decided to make one! I'm taking request for Reikuri and Beruyumi.**

**Just PM me or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	2. Beruyumi - Moaning

_**Moaning**_

_**Beruyumi**_

Usually in night Alexria would listen to the sound of trees rustling or cricket chirping during summer. But unfortunately for him it was different for him for the past few weeks. He would listen to the creaking of a metal frame of the bed and moaning. Sometimes the moaning and grunting was soft, and other times it was loud. Then it would stop and it would be quiet in the house except for quiet whispers that he couldn't make out.

When it first happened, he was scared. Thousands of questions went through his mind as he hid under his blanket for protection. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, hoping that the weird sounds would disappear.

But when the moaning and grunting stopped, he waited until it is safe for him to peer over the blankets.

The next day, he waited. But he heard those sound no more. Then it happened again the next two days.

Soon the sounds became a normal thing in his life. He tried to ignore them as best as he could since the sounds would do no harm to him. But one night he decided to investigate where the noises were coming from since he was curious.

He crawled out of bed and tip toed to his door. He opened it gently and slowly so it wouldn't make a sound. He slipped through the small space, almost bumping his head with the door knob.

He followed the sound down the hall and stopped at the door to his parents' room. Why would all the moaning and grunting sounds be coming from his parents' room? What were they doing in there to make them make these noises?

Out of curiosity, he opened the door slightly so he could see what was going in there.

He expected for his parents to be asleep but instead he saw his father's back and he was doing something like moving his hips back and forth. Alexria tried to figure out what was happening because he's never seen two human beings do such things. Why would they be moaning and grunting? And why would Daddy be towering over Mommy like that?

He stepped away from the door and walked away from the door once he realized or thought what was happening. Daddy was hurting Mommy.

He furrowed his eyebrows, why would Daddy be hurting Mommy? He thought they loved each other. He wanted to say something but his parents thought he would be fast asleep by now since it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

He crept back to his room and settled into bed thinking of what he was going to say to his dad tomorrow.

The next day, Bertholdt Fubar found his son staring at him. "What?" he asked.

The boy bit his lips. "Why were you hurting Mommy?"

A bit startled by this, he doesn't answer straight away. "Hurting Mommy? When was I doing that?" Bertholdt asked.

"You know, last night," Alexria said bluntly. "I saw you and Mommy doing something on your bed and Mommy was moaning. It sounded like she was in pain."

Bertholdt silently cursed that Ymir wasn't here to deal with this. "Um… Alex… I wasn't hurting Mommy. I was making her feel really good actually," he said nervously.

"Make people feel good by moving your hips back and forth?"

"Well, on some occasions," Bertholdt replied. "It's um… It's… something called sex."

Confusion was written all over Alexria's face. "Sex? What is that?"

"Its… something to make babies with but not all the time you make babies with sex, sometimes its just for… uh… being happy," Bertholdt stuttered out, getting flustered. He always pictured avoiding this in his mind but now it's biting him back.

"I wanna be happy!" Alexria exclaimed. "So can I have this thing called 'sex'?"

"Uh, no, not until your much older. Plus if you did it now Ymir would kill you and me for even telling you this now, since you're only five." His son looked a little disappointed. "But don't worry; you can live without it when you don't even know what it feels like."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no fucking idea what the fuck just happen. The whole little scene there I got it from somewhere and I thought I could use it for this story. The name 'Alexria', I got it from a friend of mine. <strong>

**I hope you don't mind me using that name**

**I'm taking request for Reikuri and Beruyumi.**

**Just PM me or review, if you want.**

**~ Willow**


	3. Reikuri - 3DMG Tips

**Prompt for **_**tentsubasa**_**: Krista getting tips on 3DMG from Reiner**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3DMG Tips<strong>_

**_Reikuri_ **

Eren Jeagar wasn't the only one who had a hard time balancing on the 3D Maneuver Gear (3DMG). There are a few who failed and Krista Lenz is one of them. It was embarrassing, yes she had to admit. She could have asked Ymir for some tips but she was embarrassed to ask.

Ymir tried to cheer her up but it was no use. Nerveless, Ymir tried to help Krista with her practise with giving some tips. But no matter how hard she tried, she turned out upside down.

Krista felt like crying and screaming as she hanged upside down. She didn't even move until Ymir lowered her to the ground. Tears streamed down her face, frustrated. She felt even useless than before.

Ymir kneeled beside the crying girl, not knowing what to do.

She had no idea what else she could do to help Krista. That night, while she was walking back to the girl's cabin, she overheard Eren asking for advices.

"Please! I've heard you two are really good!" Ymir heard Eren begged. "Bertholdt…Reiner."

It was a good thing that she had decided to take a stroll tonight. After she obtained the information, she jogged back to the cabin where she shared with Krista. She could hear the chatter from the outside. She opened the door and made her way to Krista, who was staring outside the window into the night.

Krista didn't turn around as she heard footsteps walking towards her. Ymir sat on the edge of the bed. "I know someone who could help you," Ymir said cautiously.

Krista looked at Ymir in surprise, eyes red from crying. Ymir dragged her to the boys' barrack, after Krista had agreed. Krista stood in front of the door while Ymir stood at the steps. She hesitate then brought her fist to the door and the door swung open, revealing Reiner from behind.

"Hi…" Krista said softly.

She titled her head up – she cursed silently for being short.

"What are you doing here at this kind of time?" Reiner asked, curious. Why would she be outside this late – especially outside the boy's cabin?

"I – I was wondering if you could give me any tips about balancing on the 3DMG," Krista stammered. "Ymir told me you and Bertholdt are really good."

Reiner rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm just going to tell you the same thing I told Eren. Check your belt and gear again."

Krista brightened. "Thank you, Reiner," she said cheerfully, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she walked back to the girl's cabin with Ymir, who was glad to see the smile on her face. Krista slept peacefully that night.

Krista took Reiner's tip seriously the next day. She had check her gear countless times for any signs of malfunctioning but there were none. When it was her turn, she felt nervous. Since they would be doing one at the time, everyone would be paying attention on her. If Eren could do it even with a malfunctioning belt, she surely could do it.

When she was raised up, all eyes were on her. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. She looked up and saw Reiner, who was smiling encouragingly at her. Krista wanted smiled back but she was lowered back to the ground.

She passed.

She could hardly believe it. Krista smiled brightly at those who had congratulated her. She made her way to Reiner, after everyone had their lunch. "Thank you again for helping me," she said and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Which made both of them turn red.

Across the room, you could see Bertholdt smirking at their little display before sipping the coffee in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Idontknowwhatjusthappen. Whatjusthappen?! <strong>

**Anywho…I hope you enjoy it. I'm taking request for Reikuri and Beruyumi.**

**Just PM me or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	4. Beruyumi - Small Cut

**Prompt for **_**tentsubasa**_**: Bertholdt accidentally found out Ymir's also a shifter (AN: I hope you don't mind if I change it during their time in Survey Corps)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Small Cut<strong>_

_**Beruyumi**_

Bertholdt Fubar is one of the Titan Shifter in 104th Trainee Squad – along with Annie Leonhardt and Reiner Braun. Later on, they found out that Eren Jaegar is also a Titan Shifter during the battle of Trost District. But there is also another Shifter within their midst.

Even before that she did kept the secret to herself – not even Krista knows about it. She did a very good job at hiding it but eventually Bertholdt did found out – by accident. It wasn't his intension at all!

The horses needed to get their new shoes put in today, and Bertholdt and Ymir is in charge of the task. Due to the lack of Survey Corps members all of the newly recruit have their own tasks.

"-hold it up for me," Ymir said. She nailed the shoe in as Bertholdt held the hoof up.

As she was hammering the finishing nail on the last horseshoe, her hand slipped and she caught a sharp edge of the shoe, slicing deeply into her right-hand palm

"Shit!" Ymir yanked her hand away, blood dripping down her wrist. Steam started to form on her cut, stitching the wound.

Bertholdt set the hoof down and held his hand out to see the wound. "Let me see," he said gently. Ymir curled up her hand into a fist to prevent it from Bertholdt.

"No," she said stubbornly. She didn't want anyone to see the steam coming out form her wound – let alone her shifting abilities.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him – ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. He pried her fingers and –

There is no wound on her palm, only a faint scar.

"How–," he started, thousands of questions written on his face. He looked up at her calmly. "You're a Shifter like Eren aren't you?"

Ymir opened her mouth, hesitating to tell him the ugly truth about her. The fact that she is not a normal human and also the fact that she has a crush on him. "Yes…"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Ymir warned him, pointing one finger at him and glaring. "Or I'll shove my foot up your ass!"

She turned her back to him and stomp out of the stable, clearly on a foul mood.

Reiner and Jean happened to walk by the stable – after finishing their chores – and encounter Ymir, walking towards the mess hall. They saw Bertholdt standing speechlessly as if he was slapped by Ymir.

Reiner raised his eyebrow at Bertholdt, who merely shocked his head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about this messy story. I wrote this thing last minute and I only had half an hour before giving my laptop to my brother.<strong>

**Friendly reminder, I'm taking request for Reikuri and Beruyumi.**

**Just PM me or review, if you want. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

**~ Willow**


	5. Beruyumi - High School AU

**Prompt **_**Daughter of sea and wisdom**_**: Bertholdt gets jealous**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beruyumi<em>**

Bertholdt Fubar sat next to a window at the back of the class, which was on the highest floor. He didn't any pay attention in class while the teacher is teaching in front. He is too busy looking outside the window to focus whatever the teacher is teaching. Usually he would pay attention in class but his thoughts were drifted away.

He was bored.

On his left Annie was busy scribbling something on a piece of paper and then she passed it to Mina – who was sitting in front of her. He turned his attention back to the window and saw Ymir from the distance.

From this distance he could see a guy was walking towards her with a sheet of paper in his hand. The guy was hesitant to go and pass her the paper. He seemed to be shy for some reason.

Why would the guy be carrying a sheet of paper? Why does the guy was hesitating when he gave the paper to Ymir? Thousands of questions went through his mind. He joined all the dots together. Bertholdt could only come up with only one conclusion.

The guy was confessing to her…and the paper is actually a love letter…

Bertholdt turned his gaze away from the window and tried to focus on the teacher in front. But all he can think of, is that damned paper.

Little did he know, the paper was actually an answer sheet for the upcoming exam.

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

After a few days without rain, it finally rained. It had to rain today out of all the days. The weather reflected the mood Bertholdt's feeling. He opened the door slowly, showing how depressed he is after seeing Ymir with that _guy_.

He stood in front of the main door looking at the rain, realizing that he had forgotten his umbrella. Out of nowhere, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

Ymir.

"Hey Ymir," Bertholdt greeted her. "Why are you still in school? Aren't you going back with Krista today?"

"No," Ymir replied. "She ditched me and went with Reiner instead."

There was an awkward silence between them. They stood there in silence, enjoying the company. The air was so thick that you could even use a chainsaw to break through.

Out of the blue, Ymir pulled Bertholdt into the rain and they both ran inside the rain as if they were children. They burst out laughing. The sound of her laughter sooth Bertholdt's heart.

They ran and ran until they stopped at a park under a shelter. They still couldn't stop laughing. Both their hair were plastered to their faces, their uniform soaking wet.

Only then, they realized they were alone.

But then the memory flashes through Bertholdt's mind making him depressed again.

Ymir removed the clip holding her hair. Then she opened her school bag only to found out, all her books are wet. Bertholdt caught a glimpse of an umbrella inside her bag. _Oh yeah, she always do stupid stuff only to make others happy,_ Bertholdt thought to himself with a drop of tear dripping down his cheeks.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Ymir asked.

"I'm not crying. It's just the rain water."

Ymir smiled genuinely and punch his arm lightly.

They stood there waiting until the rain dies down…

* * *

><p><strong>First of, I'd like to thank my friend for helping me with this drabble. I'm sorry about the previous crappy drabble. I'll go back and redo that drabble again after my exam. Which is 12 more days!<strong>

**I'm taking request for Reikuri and Beruyumi.**

**Just PM me or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	6. Reikuri - Give the Guy a Chance

**Prompt **_**phantombullets240**_**:**** Reiner wanted to ask Krista to be his girlfriend but first he had to get through Krista's guard dog aka Ymir****. (AN: Im changed it a bit. Sorry)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Give the Guy a Chance<strong>_

_**Reikuri**_

Asking Krista out is may look easy, but its not. Sure, Krista had lots of suitors waiting in line other than Reiner himself. Those who had the guts to do so couldn't even make it 2 feet near her with out a glare. These so-called 'suitors', all of them have one thing in common.

Ymir.

It is quite impossible to find Krista all alone. Krista and Ymir are basically attached to the hips. As far as Reiner's concern, Ymir and Bertholdt are seeing each other recently. Not that it is Reiner's business but he just happened to walk into their making out session.

But that is different story.

That morning was one of those days that training was cancelled last minute. And the 104th Trainee Corps were very glad that it was cancelled. After a long week of non-stop training, they could at least appreciate the break.

Albeit a short one.

Some of them went to their own respective barracks and some went to the mess hall. While others lingered at the training ground.

This could be the only chance for Reiner to ask Krista out on a date!

Reiner and Bertholdt walked towards Ymir and Krista, who are sitting on the cabin steps, chatting animatedly. Both the girls stopped their talk as they saw the two boys approaching them.

* * *

><p>"So he finally have the balls to ask her."<p>

Bertholdt and Ymir sat at the steps of the cabin – Bertholdt replacing Krista's place – observing the two fair-haired walking not far away from them. "You really shouldn't scare them off like that," Bertholdt said dryly.

Ymir turn to face him. "And let the other guys ask Krista out?" Ymir asked, indifferently. "That guy should be grateful that I gave him the chance."

"Not that I have a choice," she muttered.

Bertholdt pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her forehead, surprising quite a few people nearby. "No wonder there are rumours going on that you are lesbian," he chuckled.

Ymir scoffed at that.

* * *

><p><strong>MYEXAMSAREFINALLYOVER! So that means I can update my stories regularly! Yeah… it's not really a Reikuri one-shot. But I really had no other idea than this one.<strong>

**Send me request for Reikuri and Beruyumi. Just PM or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	7. Beruyumi - Can Drink

**Prompt for **_**tentsubasa**_**: Ymir trying (and failing) to deny that she's got a thing for Bertholdt (AN: Based on true story. But some of them are fiction)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can Drink<strong>_

_**Beruyumi**_

Krista and Ymir walk across the courtyard to the vending machine, which was located outside the school hall. They made small talks just to kill some time on their way to Krista's so-called boyfriend – the vending machine – that day. They talk and talk when suddenly; Ymir pulled Krista to the opposite direction.

"What the-"

"He's there," Ymir said quietly.

"Who is – oh…" Krista continued. "How did you know?"

"You know how tall he is," Ymir mumbled.

Krista followed Ymir to the library where Armin is in duty there. They stood outside of the library bags slung across their back. By this point Krista is annoyed. "Come on, Ymir," Krista begged. "My patients have grown thin since Maths class."

It's true though. Krista had been nagging her about that drink since Maths. Ymir breathes out a tired sigh. "Fine… Let's go to the other vending machine," Ymir decided. "Let's hope that damn thing is working."

They walked along the corridor to the guard house where another vending machine is located. Ymir walked ahead due to her longer strides than Krista's. Judging by Ymir's displeased face; Krista knew that the vending machine is indeed broken.

Again.

The goddesses must have been laughing their asses off by now.

Krista couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ymir grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and dragged her towards the foyer, where they usually hang out with the others. Her laugh was so loud that the other students were looking at her strangely.

She stopped walking half-way, clutching her stomach. "If I didn't know you any better I'd say you like him," Krista teased.

"I don't like him," Ymir exclaimed, her cheeks tainting with pink.

"If you say so. You know what? I'll go by that drink for you."

She took Ymir's money and made her way to the only working vending machine. As Ymir had said, Bertholdt was there along with Annie and Reiner. As she walked closer to the trio, Annie waved.

Which made Krista confused. Annie is awfully cheerful today.

Krista replied with a smile and mouthed 'hi'. Reiner raised his hand in a small wave, which made Krista's face turn red. While Bertholdt said nothing but gave a small nod and a smile.

She stood infront of the vending machine and inserts the money. She pressed the button for a Ice Peach Tea. She took the drink with steady hands and took out another note of money for Ymir's drink. This time her hands are shaking. Krista tried not to look at the trio. She had doubts they were boring holes on her back.

Krista took both the can drinks and walked quickly to the foyer, where Ymir is waiting. She saw Ymir walk towards her direction and she held out the can drink onto her way.

"You owe me big time."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys heard about the <strong>_**Beruyumi week**_**?! Its on 31 Oct – 6 Nov. And I will be doing it! But I won't put it in this story. I'll put it individually.**

**Send me request for Reikuri and Beruyumi. Just PM or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	8. Reikuri - Collage AU

**Prompt for **_**ropeprincess**_**: Jealous Reiner (AN: They are married. I'm sorry I added poor Jean)**

* * *

><p>"Who is that guy?"<p>

Never in Krista's life have ever seen Reiner this furious before. The blond then went to the balcony, not waiting for her answer.

Krista trailed along behind him. "Who are you talking about?" Krista asked, confused.

"The one at the library. I saw him talking to you at the café before," Reiner answered. His gaze went to the swimming pool down below.

"You mean Jean?"

"Oh… He called that other day right?"

The sound of his jealous voice made her smile wider. "Are you jealous?" Krista asked.

Her question made him speechless. Then he glared at her. "No, I'm not…"

"If you're not jealous, why the sudden question?"

He turns around to face her properly. His golden eyes staring deeply into her soul. His serious gaze made the smile on her lips fade.

"Krista Lenz! Let's make things simple. I told you before; if you have someone else, let me know."

Krista reaches up and pulled him for a kiss.

"He doesn't own my heart like you do. Jean only asked me for advices on wooing Mikasa. That's all. No more than that."

"So, he's not your boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chap is crappy I know. I'm really running out of prompts.<strong>

**Send me request for Reikuri and Beruyumi. Just PM or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	9. Beruyumi - Mild

**Prompt for **_**phantombullets240**_**: Bertholdt asks out Ymir but she declines because she thinks he's too mild for her tastes so he tries to prove to her that he's good enough for her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mild<strong>_

_**Beruyumi**_

"I love you."

"Please go out with me!"

Bertholdt said as his legs shivering and eyes swirling around, trying to avoid eye contact. I can't deny the fact that he planned out pretty good. Its sunset, no one is here to judge us. I can't help myself to fall for him.

I've noticed him liking me for quite a while now. He's a terrible liar. It's amusing to see him do these sweet things for me. But…

"Hahahahahaha… you want to go out with me? I'm sorry... It's just that, I'm more into the manly type."

"No offence though."

At the distance I can hear Eren and Jean's laughter. I look into his eyes.

He was crying…

It was a joke. It's his fault for not getting it. Well, maybe I went too far.

"Im so-"

He ran away. With tears dripping. The guilt starts to rise. As if the tears are made by my guilt. I guess ill just have to apologize to him tomorrow.

The next day comes... I came to school early, waiting for him in front of the gate, since he always comes to class early.

I waited and waited and waited… Then I heard the school bell rang.

Oh shit, I'm gonna be late.

* * *

><p>A week has past since he confesses to me and I haven't met him since then. I miss seeing him with his friends walking home from school. Then I heard something loud outside of the gate<p>

Knowing myself, I have no interest in it whatsoever but Krista seemed to be intrigued by it, so we went out to see for ourselves.

All I see is a crowed of people showing their awe. Then I noticed it. I noticed a head sticking out of the crowd. That could only belong to one person.

"Bertholdt!"

The crowd opened up to me, opening a way for me. There, right in front of me, Bertholdt, wearing a sleeveless leather jacket and saggy pants with a tattoo on his neck that says 'Ymir'

"Yo, yo, yo ymir, whatchuwan?"

No words came out of my mouth. I presume the tattoo hurts since his eyes were red.

Then they appeared…. His friends, on their pimped out bicycles.

"Let's go, the wind is calling," Connie said

The weird part is that Levi joined in else well, sitting at the back of Eren's bicycle. I do not know if this is my fault or not but I felt sorry for him.

"Goodbye, my love," Bertholdt said while giving me a kiss on my hand.

Berthold slowly put on his dark shades and sat down behind Reiner. They cycle to the sunset…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry… I swear I didn't write this a friend of mine did because I really had no idea. I just went through his story just like that. This is the only drabble that I didn't write. I wouldn't do this the Bertholdt or any other characters in SnK.<strong>

**I swear this is the last time I do this. Promise…**

**Send me request for Reikuri and Beruyumi. Just PM or review, if you want. **

**~ Willow**


	10. Reikuri - Saviour

**Prompt for **_**tentsubasa**_**: Reiner saving Krista from a run in with some guys while she's out shopping.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saviour<strong>_

_**Reikuri**_

It was another bright and sunny day at Trost District. It was a day off for the 104th trainees. They were eager to have a few days without training. Some had gone back to visit their family while others remain in Trost.

Krista Lenz had gone out of bed early in the morning and wonder aimlessly around Trost. She went down the streets to the marketplace, walking along with a few people scattered in the streets. It was the first time since she had walk down these streets wearing casual clothes instead of the standard uniform she had worn for the past 2 years.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a jar of her favourite cookies. She walked towards the store and purchased a jar with a smile plastered on her face. Krista continued her journey towards the end of the marketplace. She didn't even realize there were two men following her from behind.

Everything passed in a blur and the nest thing she know, she was pressed against a wall with a dark haired man pinning her.

"Nice fishing," the fair haired guy said, approaching towards them.

Krista tried to wriggle free from his grip, but it didn't work. She's a soldier! She is supposed to be strong.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"I don't know. It's hard to judge with all those clothes on," the fair haired smirked.

The dark haired raked is hand through Krista's hair, removing the ribbon that held her hair. Her lips tremble in fear as he leaned closer. She felt her eyes are burning, tears training down her cheeks.

She pressed her lips in a thin line. Refusing to give in.

Suddenly, someone had punched the dark haired guy and he landed on the ground face flat. She turned to face her saviour, who still had his fist high.

"Rei – Reiner," she whispered his name.

He lowered his fist and turn to face Krista. His face softens. "I want you to run now," Reiner said softly. "Can you do that for me?"

Krista nodded hastily and ran.

_Be safe…_

* * *

><p>Reiner turned to face the blond, smirking. "Now," Reiner said, cracking his knuckles. "Where were we?"<p> 


	11. Beruyumi - Sorry

**I'm testing out a new writing style. It's a bit dark btw. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry<strong>_

_**Beruyumi**_

She chatted with him everyday.

No matter what time, they still chatted. At the beginning of their friendship, they called each other until late night. They would be on the phone for hours. Then they stopped calling because their parents got mad at them when they saw the bill.

But it didn't stop them from being apart.

They still chatted – at school and on the phone. Though she was a bit shy to talk to him face to face and he was nervous.

They even chatted a few weeks before the exam. They find it hard to stop chatting until one of them falls asleep – which is usually the boy.

Apparently the girl's mother took her phone away and that made her feel somewhat lonely. Her mother not only took her phone but all her electronic devices until her exam ended – when she is free from the dreadful exams.

She was fine with it but she felt lonely not having someone to talk to – and help with her mathematics.

When the exams are finally over, she had all her electronic devices.

She came to school almost everyday to spend more time with the boy – and her friends, of course. They went out a few times.

It turns out they liked each other.

They were closer than before.

She told him once at school, to never play with her feelings after having the experience firsthand. She doesn't want history to repeat itself. And so he promised her.

But fate was cruel. They part ways as they graduated their senior year at high school. Both the boy and girl went to a different college. They soon stopped chatting as they had been busy with the ever pouring assignments.

A year had passed since they had stopped chatting, but still she liked him.

On one fateful day, she received a text message from him. She was happy at first, that is until she read the message.

_From: Bertholdt_

_To: Ymir_

_I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry._

Who would have thought those seven words would hurt like hell.


	12. Reikuri - 100

_**100**_

_**Reikuri**_

Reiner had made a bet with a few of his friends which require him to chant his crush's name in front of her. Not once but 100 times.

Soon he found out that his friend took it from an anime.

No way he is going to back down.

Reiner and Krista sat at the corner of the classroom playing monopoly. Since it is after exam, most of the student didn't bother to come to school. So it is the perfect opportunity for him to finish his part of the bet.

"You know," he started. "I made this bet with a friend of mine."

"Which friend?" Krista asked without glancing at him.

"Let's just make him remain anonymous," he decided. "So I was suppose to say my crush's name 100 times and that is you so..."

Krista looked up from the board to see if he is serious.

"Ok..." She straightened her posture and looked at him in the eyes.

The problem was that he is supposed to hold her gaze while repeating her name 100 times. It won't count if he said her name without her looking at him.

Every time his golden orbs locked into her own blue, she looked away. She could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. She was sure that her face looks like a tomato. Her small slender hands went to her cheeks to cover the blush.

Even though he had done his part of the bet, his voice still remained in her head.

_Krista-chan._


End file.
